Deluxe Digital Studios
1st Logo (September 24, 2002-January 18, 2005 (for Universal releases); November 2, 2004-May 17, 2005 (for Fox releases) Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as the texts "design", "compression", "authoring", and "production services", in white, appear under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE GLOBAL MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variants: *A still version exists. *There is also a widescreen version. FX/SFX: The globe moving, and the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. *Seen at the end of Universal DVDs from the era, starting with Big Fat Liar and ending with Friday Night Lights. Some other titles include the first two Bourne movies, The Cat in the Hat, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition, Johnny English, Santa vs. the Snowman, Hulk (2003), Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy, the first two seasons of Monk, Bruce Almighty, Peter Pan (2003), About a Boy, The Scorpion King, Red Dragon, Seabiscuit, Van Helsing (and its DTV prequel The London Assignment), and the Problem Child Tantrum Pack, among others. *It was also seen at the end of Fox DVDs from late 2004-early-to-mid 2005, such as DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Fat Albert, Alien vs. Predator, Flight of the Phoenix (2004), Napoleon Dynamite, I, Robot, Elektra, The Sandlot 2, First Daughter, The Simpsons Christmas 2, Paparazzi, Class Action, Sideways, Kinsey, and What the Bleep Did We Know?!?. On MGM releases, this can be seen on The Ride Back, Saved!, and Sleepover, and on Artisan Entertainment releases, it appears on the 2002 release of Glengarry Glen Ross. *The still version can be seen on various late 2002-mid-to-late 2003 Universal DVDs like The Money Pit, Babe, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Weird Science (which, alongside the previous two, was made available in the High School Reunion Collection box set), Blue Crush, Midnight Run, The "Double Secret Probation" Edition of National Lampoon's Animal House, Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, and Jaws: The Revenge. Scare Factor: *Normal (Both Fullscreen & Widescreen Versions): Minimal to medium. The whooshing sounds and the loud "boom" may startle a few. *Still Version: None. 2nd Logo (February 1, 2005-August 29; October 24, 2006) Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: An iris-in effect brings forth a red/black background with a grid and scrolling 1/0 binary codes. The Deluxe Digital Studios logo from before flies faintly over the background. Then, a transparent square flashes in, where the Deluxe circle zooms out and "digital" and "studios" slide in. The texts "DESIGN", "COMPRESSION", and "AUTHORING" appear above the square, fading in word-by-word and the text slowly spacing out, before it stops at "PRODUCTION SERVICES". The codes and text continue to move as the logo fades out. Variant: On early Universal DVDs with this logo, the logo is in a crimson red color, and below reads "A DIVISION OF DELUXE LABORATORIES" with red glow. FX/SFX: The binary text scrolling, the flash, the (changing) text fading. Music/Sounds: A blowing sound, then a loud whoosh sound when the square flashes. Availability: Quite rare, because this was only used for a year. *It's seen at the end of 2005-06 Universal DVDs such as Ray (the first Universal title to have it), Meet the Fockers, Kicking and Screaming, The Interpreter, Nanny McPhee, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Jaws: 30th Anniversary Edition, The Jerk (retained on a 2007 reprint), Munich, King Kong (2005), White Noise, and The Office: Season One. *It was also used on Fox DVDs from the era such as Robots, Because of Winn-Dixie, Ice Age: Super Cool Edition, The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season, the Collector's Editions of The Fly (1986) and The Fly II, Goosebumps DVDs, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Fever Pitch, Fantastic Four (2005), and What the Bleep Did We Know: Down the Rabbit Hole. *The last DVDs to use this logo were Inside Man, Bring It On: All or Nothing, The Wizard (1989), House, M.D.: Season Two (all from Universal), Just My Luck, and The Sentinel (both from Fox), although it made a surprise appearance on the 2006 DVD of Slither, which was pressed before the next logo's debut. It also made an appearance on the Lionsgate release of The Barbie Diaries. Scare Factor: None to low, mostly because of the whoosh. 3rd Logo (September 5, 2006-2016) Logo: On a white background, the Deluxe Digital Studios logo sketches itself in a tilted position. As the logo tilts itself to the center, its normal colors begin painting in. The Deluxe circle becomes CGI as the text on it shoots out letter-by-letter. To the tune of the logo music, all of the logo then fully renders in CGI as the background becomes a blue/greenish metal flooring. The logo's shadow moves from right to left. Variants: *A fullscreen version exists. Here, the logo starts at the left side and when it tilts, the camera pans until it's centered. *On Blu-ray releases, it cuts to black instead of fading out. FX/SFX: Very good CGI, blending both CGI & 2D animation to astonishing results. Music/Sounds: A piano theme that builds up to a majestic climax. Availability: Very common. *It's seen at the end of 2006-16 Universal DVDs and Blu-rays, such as United 93 (on which it first appeared), Heroes: Season One, Because I Said So, Evan Almighty, The Break-Up, Man of the Year, Curious George, The Secret of My Success (included in the Michael J. Fox Comedy Favorites Collection, but only that disc has the logo), The Bourne Ultimatum, Mr. Bean's Holiday, Johnny English Reborn, the 2011 Blu-rays of Billy Madison and Uncle Buck, The Incredible Hulk, Hop, the first two Despicable Me movies, and Minions. *It was also used at the end of some Fox DVDs from 2006-09 like the Complete First Season of How I Met Your Mother, X-Men: The Last Stand, Miracle on 34th Street (1947), The Simpsons Movie, and Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!, and Fox-distributed MGM titles like Valkyrie, Igor, the "20th Anniversary" Edition of Eight Men Out, and Quantum of Solace. It doesn't appear on the original release of Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses, but the 2007-early 2016 Barbie releases do have it. Some of the last releases to use this were The Danish Girl and Steve Jobs. Scare Factor: None. It's a great logo. 4th Logo (May 31, 2016-) Logo: On a white background, 3 red swirls fly into the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. FX/SFX: The swirls, the light. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: Brand new. Debuted on Universal Pictures Home Entertainment releases beginning with Race. However, some releases, like Warcraft, and Ratchet & Clank, have it absent. It officially went into use beginning with The Huntsman: Winter's War. Scare Factor: Minimal. The whoosh could get to some, but this is a great logo nevertheless. Category:Technology Category:Video Technologies Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:United States Category:2002 Category:20th Century Fox